The Theif That Stole His Heart
by QT Bookai
Summary: Kurama tracks down a theif and keeps her close so that she will stop stealing. But when the theif gets too close to his heart, she steals it. Will Kurama choose to save his friend Yusuke, or will he let the theif kill him? Pweaze read and review.
1. Chappie 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, wish I did, but I don't...  
  
So enjoy my story!!  
  
For the fifth time this week, Kurama opened the newspaper to find the headlines  
  
reading something about stolen jewelry or gold. This time, gold was taken from an  
  
ancient tomb in Egypt. Still, the theif was unknown; No living witnesses or clear video  
  
camera shots. It seemed that before each theft, the cameras would shut down as if  
  
electricity were sucked from them.  
  
Kurama's curiosity made him continue reading the article.  
  
"Strange," he muttered, "This all goes together...."  
  
Kurama opened the day-old newspaper that he had set to the side. In there, it  
  
reports of a stolen crystal in Spain. In that article, it told of how the electricity was shut  
  
down just before the theft. Kurama pulled out a map of the world and looked it over. If  
  
these strange thefts were from some kind of demon, which Kurama was almost entirely  
  
sure of, then perhaps he could pinpoint the next place the theif would attack.  
  
The TV next to Kurama was blaring. His consentration was ebbing because of the  
  
noise. He turned toward the TV, remote in hand, ready to turn it off, but something  
  
caught his eye.  
  
[The Holy Roman Empire crown was handed down to yet another generation] the  
  
news reporter said. On the TV, it showed a close-up of a golden crown, encrusted with  
  
rubies and diamonds, sapphires and crystals. The crown was truely remarkable.  
  
"Rome...." Kurama located Rome on the map. It was pretty close to spain, but  
  
not too near Egypt. "Perhaps.... Rome...."  
  
Kurama had a deep feeling that this would be the next place the theif would attack.  
  
"I have to inform Yusuke!"  
  
Kurama jumped off his bed and ran toward the door.  
  
"Kurama?" Yusuke questioned the exhausted Kurama at his door. "What are you  
  
doing here? I've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"Like what? You're not in college like I am," Kurama walked into Yusuke's  
  
apartment.  
  
"Well, it's twelve midnight, what could you possibly be here for?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Have you heard about all the thefts around Europe?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah, a bunch of silver coins were taken from Germany," Yusuke yawned. "Is  
  
that all you came here for? You could've just called me."  
  
"No, Yusuke. I think this has to do with a demon" Kurama said.  
  
"If it did, Botan would be here to let me know"  
  
"Maybe Spirit World doesn't even know" Kurama said.  
  
"And you think you are the only one who knows?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, what about how the cameras always run out of power just before the theft?"  
  
Kurama asked.  
  
"Like I said, Kurama, Botan would let me know if this related to a demon in any  
  
way" Yusuke said. "Now could you leave me alone, I'm kind of busy with someone."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "Yusuke, you player," he said. "Can't you commit  
  
yourself to one woman?"  
  
"Hey, I've got to test drive them," Yusuke grinned.  
  
"I'm going to Rome to see if I can catch the theif in progress" Kurama said.  
  
"How would you know if they're going to Rome?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Holy Roman Empire crown?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Open a geography book sometime." Kurama sat up and left the house.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and stood up, but an ache in his side made him stop. He  
  
pulled off his shirt to reveal a large claw mark on his chest that was on the side of his  
  
stomach. It had reopened, and new blood was seeping out. He hadn't told anybody about  
  
it, for fear they might find out what he was doing a while ago in the makai.  
  
Once at home again, Kurama couldn't sleep. He tried and tried but his mind kept  
  
leading back to the theif. It was finally five o'clock in the morning, and Kurama got out of  
  
bed, dressed, got into his car, and drove to the airport. There, he bought a ticket to Rome  
  
that was leaving later that morning.  
  
"Mister Minamino, your room is on the third floor, second on the right," an old  
  
woman, the owner of a hotel, informed Kurama.  
  
Kurama smiled politely. "Thank you," he said.  
  
He took his key and left the hotel. It was already getting late and he had to hurry  
  
and get to the Holy Roman Empire before the theif could, if the theif would go that night.  
  
Kurama got to the empire and waited for what it seemed like two hours, but it was  
  
probably longer. He had just barely fallen asleep when a dark shadow moved swiftly  
  
toward the empire. It stopped before it reached the empire, then jumped fifty feet in the  
  
air to the top! This was no human activity. As Kurama expected, it had to do with a  
  
demon. He had to stop the burglary!  
  
The empire was silent as silent is when every creature awaits the dawn of another  
  
day. The theif quickly, yet quietly, ran to the precious place where the Holy crown rested  
  
every night. Only faint padding could be heard, for the theif's shoes were merely pawed as  
  
that of a cat's.  
  
Now, this theif wasn't an ordinary theif. When Kurama approached her, with her  
  
constantly alert black tail flicking back and forth, and black hair, layered and tipped red,  
  
that swayed ever so gently in the air condition currents, as she was reaching a leather  
  
glove covered hand toward the crown, he cleared his throat and made her jump and face  
  
Kurama.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was that of a dove, a beautiful  
  
whisper that could make whatever heard it fly. Her eyes glowed, even in the darkness of  
  
the empty empire, a heavenly blue that matched that of the ocean, tender, yet deadly all at  
  
the same time.  
  
Kurama could barely speak. She had stolen his voice, as she was stealing that  
  
crown.  
  
"Identify yourself," she said, drawing a sword at her side. The hilt of the sword  
  
was made of gold, and was encrusted with jewels and pearls. The blade itself was made of  
  
silver, with a giant aqua marine jewel near the hilt.  
  
Kurama was surprised she could hold a sword that heavy, with the gold, silver, and  
  
jewels, it had to weigh at least fourty pounds.  
  
"Well?" the demon girl pressed. "Voice stolen by a cougar?"  
  
The only thing Kurama could utter was, "Nice sword."  
  
"You like it?" the theif asked, smiling broadly. "It's made of the best metals  
  
around; gold, silver, and steel for strength. It's gotta be worth about twenty thousand  
  
dollars, and it weighs fourty eight pounds."  
  
"I thought it was fourty" Kurama muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," Kurama quickly said.  
  
"Well, unless you want your head cut off, I suggest you leave. I'm in the middle of  
  
something here."  
  
"I didn't come here to say hi," Kurama smiled and flipped his long, red hair. He  
  
held up a rose and the theif raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you going to do, pretty me to death?" she started to laugh.  
  
"Rose Whip!" The rose stretched and grew in a green, thorny whip.  
  
"You- you're not human, are you?" the theif asked. "No human could conjure a  
  
whip from a rose."  
  
"Well, I'm not fully human," Kurama said. "Now drop the crown."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Kurama slashed the whip at her, but she jumped to the side. Instead, the whip hit  
  
the glass covering the crown, and broke it. The theif leaned down and picked up the  
  
crown just as alarms started to ring loudly.  
  
"Good luck getting out of here!" The theif jumped toward a glass window, but  
  
Kurama flailed his whip at her feet. The whip wrapped around her ankles and she fell to  
  
the ground. He pulled the whip so that she was only three feet away from him.  
  
"You're not leaving with that crown," Kurama took the crown from the demon's  
  
grip and placed it back on the stand.  
  
The theif slashed her sword at Kurama, cutting just below his knee. Only his  
  
clothes ripped, no flesh was cut.  
  
"And you're not leaving with your head," she stood up and pointed the end of her  
  
sword at Kurama's neck.  
  
Kurama gulped, but turned his head toward the noise of people running close.  
  
When he turned back, the girl was gone, and so was the crown. Kurama quickly ran away  
  
from the crime scene and out of the newly broken window where the theif went.  
  
Now outside in the night air, Kurama squinted into the garden behind the empire.  
  
There were trees and flowers that filled the night with fresh scents of greenery. Kurama  
  
failed to find the thief, but wasn't going to give up so easily.  
  
Placing a hand on the ground, Kurama sent waves of energy through the plants,  
  
and commanded them to capture the thief somewhere where he could find her. Seconds  
  
later, there was a yelp, and Kurama ran into the tangles of trees to see the theif suspended  
  
upside-down by a grape vine.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled, pulling at the vines around her ankles. Her claws were  
  
quickly breaking the vines, so Kurama had to act fast.  
  
"Sleep tight," Kurama picked up a large tree branch and whacked the girl over the  
  
head. 


	2. Chappie 2

Chapter 2  
  
Still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, that's my disclaimer  
  
[So, the crown has been recovered, but the unknown theif is still missing]  
  
concluded the news reporter on the TV.  
  
Kurama sighed. He had no choice but to bring the thief back to his hotel room.  
  
She was now sleeping in his bed, but was going to wake up and be a handful to control.  
  
He glanced over at her, her eyes were closed and her mouth was partly open, and her  
  
breath was light. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, unlike when she was awake.  
  
In the few hours that she had been sleeping, Kurama concluded that the theif was a  
  
cougar demon who had the elemental power of electricity. The explained how the  
  
cameras lost power just before each theift.  
  
As Kurama was surfing through TV channels, the theif opened her eyes.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought. Then she noticed Kurama. She jumped out of bed and  
  
tackled him to the ground.  
  
"What is this place?!" she demanded, holding her claws uncomfortably close to  
  
Kurama's neck. "And where have you put my sword?!"  
  
"You are in a hotel room and I took your sword so you wouldn't be able to cut  
  
anything," Kurama answered smoothly.  
  
"You didn't answer me correctly. Where did you put my sword?!"  
  
"In the safe over there," Kurama nodded toward the corner of the room. "Good  
  
luck opening it."  
  
She climbed off of him and slunk over to the safe. She pressed her ear against the  
  
metal, then sniffed the safe, then twisted the little knob. After a few minutes, she tried to  
  
open the safe, but it stayed closed. She growled with anger, and scratched the safe with  
  
her claws. There was no effect. She glared at Kurama, backed away from the safe, made  
  
a giant electric energy ball in her palm, then threw it at the safe. The safe gave way and  
  
the door opened with a screech.  
  
"Demon beats object once again," she said proudly. She reached in the safe and  
  
pulled out the sword, then tied it to her belt with the pearl strap.  
  
"Why do you worry so much about that sword of yours?" Kurama asked.  
  
"First of all," she drew the sword, "This is very strong and sharp, there is no way  
  
somebody could survive after a cut with this. Second, the metal can conduct electricity,  
  
which is good for attacks, but also for absorbing electricity from the sky. And third of all,  
  
the jewels and the metal this is made of makes this sword very valuable."  
  
Kurama stood up and walked near the door. If she planned to escape, he would  
  
have to make sure she didn't get past him.  
  
To start a subject, Kurama asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, you think once you capture me you can find out my name? Next thing you  
  
know, you're going to request to bed me!" She held the sword close to Kurama neck, her  
  
blue eyes blazing with anger. "I'll have you know, I am a demon in the S class, so don't  
  
even think just because you caught me off-guard that you'll be able to control me."  
  
"Not at all," Kurama smiled innocently. "I want to understand why you are  
  
stealing jewelry and other valuables, but I'd like to know your name first."  
  
"My name is Bookai." She put away her sword and sat down on Kurama's bed.  
  
"And I'm guessing you are Kurama, the demon traitor everyone always talks about."  
  
Kurama nodded, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Listen, you know I'll find a way to escape you," Bookai glared at Kurama. "I  
  
won't stay here forever, because you can't guard the door forever."  
  
"I'm not interested in keeping you here," Kurama had the slight smirk on his lips  
  
again. "I'm going to take you to Japan." 


End file.
